


Let’s see a movie

by apocalypse_of_the_god_damn_it_Michael



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chicken McNugget, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Just cute shit, M/M, Why is Rich basically me, dont drink too many energy drinks kids, expensive headphones, post squip, rich is going kind of nuts, smol boi rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypse_of_the_god_damn_it_Michael/pseuds/apocalypse_of_the_god_damn_it_Michael
Summary: Rich drank too many energy drinks and is all over the place.Post squip, Rich has his lisp but I’m too lazy/would mess it up so I didn’t write it in





	Let’s see a movie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first written fic (I’ve been writing what I now identify as “fanfic” in my head since I was 7) so forgive me if some of the wording seems kind of funny.  
> I just had an idea in my head and, you know Rich and Michael are too cute NOT to do. Enjoy!

 

“I’m bored.” Rich was walking in circles. “I’m really bored.” To be more specific, he was walking in circles around someone. “Did I mention that I'm bored?” This someone happened to be Michael. Rich plopped down on the beanbag chair, sulking. His left leg twitched erratically, and he drummed his fingers on his other, stationary knee. Without a squip telling him what and what not to move, Rich was extremely fidgety. “By the way, if you hadn't already guessed, I’m pretty fucking bored.” “lovely.” Michael leaned against the wall, and stared down at his boyfriend. “You’re a total piece of shit you know that right? I’m currently dying of boredom and here you are taunting me.” Rich glared up at Michael. Considering the height difference, this was relatively difficult to do. Michael stared at his phone. Rich stood up. He leaned over to Micheals ear, and softly whispered “chicken Mcnugget.” Michael jumped. “Rich what the fuck? He pulled his headphones down, and got a good look at his boyfriend. Or at least, he tried to. Rich had moved to the other end of the room. “You good?” Michael asked. He walked to the other side of the basement, and leaned over Rich. “I drank like five monsters on the way here, and I think I can see through time and space.” He grinned. Michael stepped back. “Dude. I'm pretty sure you should be dead.” “But I’m not!” Rich did finger guns towards his boyfriend. After receiving no response, he said, “I know! Mikey we should totally see a movie!” Michael sighed. Personally Michael prefered to do things other than watching movies in his free time. Like smoking weed. Or playing video games. “Sure. Why not.” “Yesssssss!” Rich dragged out the word, then once again began running in circles around Michael, arms up as a sign of victory. Michael smiled at his boyfriend. Slipping his headphones back over his head he made a mental note. Don't let Rich drink energy drinks. EVER.

  
When they got to the movie theater, Rich was tugging on Michaels arm. “We should get twizzlers!” He jumped up and down “wait, no we should get M&Ms. Those are the fucking BEST.” Michael didn't move, and he asked for two tickets to the lego movie. It was the only thing that was playing. Normally Rich would be buying the tickets, but he was too engrossed by the candy to do anything else. “Actually, we should just get all of them.” Michael sighed. “Clear out the whole shelf.” Rich was excitedly waving the arm that was not clinging to Michaels “Except for the sour patch. Those hurt like a bitch if you eat too many.” Michael had only one answer to this. “No.” Rich looked defeated. “Aw man Mikey, you’re no fun.” As they walked into the theater, Michael stared at the tickets quizzically. “Huh.” He said, stopping. “The tickets cost way less than usual.” Rich turned around, having not ceased walking when his boyfriend had. “Maybe it's because I'm beautiful.” “I highly doubt that's it.” Michael walked faster to catch up to Rich. He slicked back his hair and stared at the tickets just a little bit longer. “Oh! I see why!” Michael laughed. “What? Tell me tell me tell me tell m-” Rich was cut of by Michael shushing him. “Shhhhh dumbass. Its because this is a children's ticket.” Rich blinked. “Why would we have one of those?” “Because the lady at the ticket booth obviously thought that you were a small child with some intense language.” Rich looked relatively offended. “I do not!” Michael snorted. “You kind of do though.” Rich looked melancholy. Then he smiled. “You think I'm hot, right?” Michael shifted his weight. “Well yeah duh.” Rich’s smile widened. “But you also think I look like a kid?” Michael stuttered “we-well yeah I mean you looked pretty stupid but I didn't mean it like-”  
“So you’re attracted to someone you think looks like a... child?” Rich was laughing now. “Pedophile right here! 911 please this boy is a pedooooooooo.” Rich laughed harder, and fell into Michael's chest. “God damn it Rich.” He smiled up at him, eyes still glassy from one (or maybe four) too many energy drinks. “You know its not funny to joke about that.” “yeah.....but it kind of really is.” Rich grinned. “Come on, the movies gonna start soon, we need to go in.” Michael dragged Rich into the theater. When they were settled in their seats, Rich rested his head on Michael's shoulder. As the trailers began, Michael finally began to relax. “Mikey?” He turned to Rich. “Yeah babe?” “I’m bored.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s my first fanfic! I will totally take requests and would love feedback. Thank you! Also I swear to god Rich is my soul


End file.
